


露水情缘

by jinlang



Category: Real Person Fiction, SNH48, daimeng/mohan
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinlang/pseuds/jinlang
Summary: ooc预警，混乱关系，主女女，含有少量男女，肮脏文学
Kudos: 4





	露水情缘

**Author's Note:**

> ooc预警，混乱关系，主女女，含有少量男女，肮脏文学

在昏暗的房间里，一张小床上发出了猛烈的震动声，戴萌的几缕发丝垂到了莫寒的脖颈间，莫寒不禁觉得好痒，伸出手环住戴萌的脖子，在她的耳垂处轻轻撕咬，来抑制自己喉咙里的暧昧的声音……  
完事后，莫寒躺在戴萌身边，确定身边的人已经熟睡后，蹑手蹑脚地从床上爬了起来，在戴萌的包包里翻了许久，从里面摸出了她的手机，轻轻的拿戴萌的手按上指纹键。  
打开后立刻找到了她的wx，最顶上的联系人备注十分暧昧，点开他的主页，默默的记下了他的wx号，再点开朋友圈看看里面的豪车和各种金碧辉煌的场合，莫寒咬了咬下嘴唇，扭头看了一眼还在睡觉的戴萌，再点开她的QQ，把一个叫“one night stand”的分组里面的人都记到了本子上，当然，她也在那个分组里找到自己的qq号。  
莫寒露出了厌恶的神情，要不是为了榜上富二代，她才不会和戴萌这种骚女人发生关系，为了实施她的计划她还是不少心思。  
莫寒记完东西后，便把笔记本拍到自己的手机上，传到私密相册，随后把那两张纸一撕扔到马桶里去。当作什么事情都没发生的躺了回去。  
听到身边的戴萌似乎快要醒了，心里一横，把小腿放在戴萌身上蹭来蹭去，虽然表面上没有表现出什么情绪，其实她在心里早就把戴萌骂了800遍，戴萌掀起莫寒的空气刘海，在额头上留下轻轻的一吻。  
莫寒扭捏作态，捏着嗓子说“你干嘛～人家还没睡醒”，虽然她的声音装作很嗲，但那话里有一股浓浓的贵州口音，戴萌身为鄙视链顶点的上海人不由得心生厌恶，土包子，要不是看你会讨人欢心谁会跟你上床，但脸上还是笑嘻嘻的摸摸莫寒的头，“起来了呦～宝贝”  
莫寒扭了几下，脸上写满了不情愿的起床了，“萌萌，我肚子好饿啊”，戴萌面无表情的说“你再忍一忍，我有一个东西要给你”，莫寒还没装够，眯着眼睛装作看不清的样子，四处迷茫的看了看。  
“啪”一声，什么东西落在了被子上，莫寒见到有东西给他，全无刚才装出来的迷糊感，一下子眼睛放光，见到了一个mcm的手机壳，还是崭新的，脸上挤出了几分笑意。  
戴萌挠了挠头发，又在沙发上坐下，玩起了手机，过了一会儿她才想起来有什么事，头都不动的对莫寒说“待会我家要来人，你拿那个盒子里的钱自己出去买东西吃好了，等我有空了我就联系你”  
拿人家手短，必然要给对方几分面子，况且还叫自己拿钱，莫寒也就顺着这个台阶下了，可他比谁都清楚，戴萌叫他走绝对不是什么家里来人了，她一个学校知名的婊子肯定和哪个小鲜肉或者富二代勾搭上了，无所谓，反正自己已经拿到了想要的东西。  
莫寒假装腰痛的样子，慢吞吞的走到了玄关处，带开了那个盒子，里面穷酸的要命，都是小面额的纸钞和硬币，最大的面值只有10r，莫寒也不好意思多拿拿了5，6r就走了，关门时还故意发出声响让戴萌姐姐看看她，给他了一个油腻的wink。


End file.
